


Circle of Life

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a magnificent, gilded, wondrous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Life

It's a room with so many walls you can't even count them all -

a circle, so to speak.

Every surface a mirror, each droplet of water a window

 

into realities far

beyond your reach.

 

The walls are thin.

 

You've never been so alone.

 

It's a magnificent, gilded, wondrous

thing;

a spitting serpent curled in upon itself -

the circle of life, indeed.


End file.
